


Don't mess with the devil.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Don't mess or stand in the way of the devil and his child or children.





	Don't mess with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while since I started working again. I miss you all SO much.

Lucifer stormed into a room full of human's tied up on there knee's with there clothes so dirty you could almost not tell what color they use to be. "I told you if you want my money you're going to have to show me the goods of what I am paying for." He said looking at them.

The man standing before him was trying not to shake in his boots. "We got that whore for you relax." He was about to say something else when he suddenly found himself unable to really breathe or speak.

Lucifer looked at the men in the room pointing their guns at him and he smirked at them. "Don't you dare call her a whore I will show you what is waiting for you in hell." His eyes flickered red as he looked at the man.

The man paled even after Lucifer let go of him. "What are you?"

Lucifer smirked darkly at him. "Who do you think I am?" He asked as he shifted into his true form.

The men aimed their guns at him and shot him just as the women curled up on the ground as they screamed.

Lucifer stood there taking the bullets and chuckled before he took out one man with ease, pistol-whipped another, and shot another in the hand when he tried to grab for a knife. Before he bonked him hard on the head knocking him out. He started to untie the women. "Shh your all right you're safe now." He said looking at them he gently brushed them off when they hugged him. "Lady's?" He asked. "Did anyone of you see this young woman?" He pulled out a picture of a young woman with black hair that was tied behind her back wearing a long pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. And seemed to try to hide how sexy she really is behind a pair of glasses looking back at them.

A woman looked at the picture and back at him. "Who is she to you?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "My daughter."

A blonde rolled her neck slightly. "They are holding the woman in other places. I heard they found something special and was taking it to there boss? I don't know if that was your daughter they were talking about or something else." She goes to kiss him until Lucifer holds up his left hand. "Married?"

"Yes." He said simply. "But thank you." He tossed them a phone. "You should call the cops they will help you all get home." He turned and walked out of the building that seemed to be an old run down a bank. He headed towards his car just as his phone rang. "Hello."

"Have you found our little girl yet Lucifer?" Came Chloe's panicked voice over the phone.

"No, it seems she might have been taken to the boss of all of this!" Lucifer said simply.

"Not good. If they find out who she really is. It could get really bad for her Lucifer." She said simply. "If its a human who has our little girl. I shouldn't say this as I was a cop but mentally torture them if you have to anyone who stands in your way."

Lucifer smirked softly. "If a demon has her they will remember why I became the king of Hell after all."

"Just bring our little girl back please I love you Lucifer."

"I love you to my queen." Lucifer hung up just as someone jumped into the car beside him. "How long did it take for you to find me, Luka?"

Luka looked at him bored. "Since you left Losangels for Turin, Italy." He said rather bored. "Now can we go get my girlfriend back?" He asked looking at him simply.

Lucifer looked at him. "You do recall that Lucy hates your guts right?" He asked as he started the car to start driving down the street.

"She thinks she hates me but she doesn't. We both know she is scared and thinks I have only been hitting on her because she has drawn people to her. And she still does even when she tries really hard not to." He said simply. "I love Lucy Penelope Morningstar."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Good luck on that." He said simply as he quietly kept on driving down the road.

Luca chuckled softly. "Thanks, I will do what I can."

"And you wonder why my daughter doesn't like you!" Lucifer muttered as they drove.

"Oh but she does love me she's just scared. She has your powers after all the angelic and the devilish powers." Luka said simply.

"Sad but true?" Lucifer muttered softly as they kept driving in quietly along the road.

"Do you know where we are going now?" Luka asked looking at him.

"Yes down this road where I can hopefully find my daughter unharmed or my father and brothers will have to stop me from raining hell down onto there heads!" Lucifer said simply.

"I understand, Sir!" Luka said simply.

"Good cause you got your own problems to deal with aka my daughter!" Lucifer said sternly as they kept on driving.

Luka just smirked softly to himself as they drove along.

After awhile Lucifer stopped the car and got out as he stood outside a gated mansion. "Follow if you can Luka." He said walking towards the gate and smashed the panel before he forced the gate open and walked right on in.

Luka followed behind him until Lucifer jumped into the air to land at the front door leaving him to deal with everything outside. "Great." He grumbled as he ducked a punch and started to fight back.

Lucifer turned towards the men aiming guns at his head and shifted his face to growl at them. "Run or die." He smirked when they took off running for the hills. He turned back to the door and kicked it open. "MARBAS! RETURN HER AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE WITH ALL YOUR LIMB'S STILL ATTACHED!"

Marbas shouted. "KILL HIM!"

Lucy cried out. "DADDY!" She grew very quiet when she was slapped hard.

"Shut up bitch you belong to me now!" Marbas growled at her.

Lucifer's let his true form came out when he heard his little girl being slapped as he walked up the steps towards him. "You forget one thing Marbas I am the king of hell. And you just kidnapped the princess aka my little girl." He didn't even look at anyone who poked their heads out of the room or shot at him. He just brushed them away or snapped their wrists if they grabbed him. "Hands off."

Luka ran up behind Lucifer and blinked slightly. "Wow."

Lucifer didn't say anything as people either shot at him or threw a fireball at him. Though the idiots who threw a fireball at him. He caught it and send it right back at them turning them into dust. He stopped outside a gold door and smirked softly. "Really Marbas?"

Marbas grunted. "Get back here you little bitch."

"No!" Lucy yelled at him before she slapped him herself. "GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted as she tried to wiggle out from under him.

Lucifer kicked the door before he punched it hard. He smirked when he hit the door a third time and put a hole into the door. He reached in and opened the door and pushed it open. "Marbas!"

Marbas looked up with claw marks across his face where Lucy had clawed his face a few times. "Lucifer. I will be right with you as soon as I deal with your little bitch here."

Lucy reared up and punched him in the jaw.

Lucifer walked up to Marbas and dragged him off his daughter. "You're going to pay for all you have done to my little girl." He said before he threw him hard against the wall. "And not just hurting her either." He said stalking towards him.

Luka went to Lucy and pulled her into his arms. "Your safe now Lucy."

Lucy pushed Luka away from her. "Don't touch me or get close to me." She said softly.

Marbas chuckled softly. "She belongs to me now."

"No, I don't. Whatever you were told by Baal was a lie. My powers draw people in like my father's just mine are stronger than his." She walked over and placed her hand on her father's arm. "He will be punished in hell by the others still loyal to you daddy." She bent down and placed a finger in the middle of Marbas's forehead. "The rest of your demonic days you will be used as the test subject by all the demons. For whatever perverted or evil idea's they come up with." Lucy said coldly as she looked at him.

"NO!" Marbas shouted. "You should belong to mine body and soul?"

Lucifer smirked as he looked to his right. "Take him back to hell for me will you big brother and let them know him and Baal will be punished for hurting my little girl."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "I will let them know." He grabbed Marbas and started to drag him away. "My father wanted to let you know Luka you are right." He said right before he left dragging Marbas behind him.

Lucy looked at Luka than. "What was my uncle talking about?"

Luka gave her a rather killing smile before he spoke. "We should go."

Lucifer nodded. "My car is outside." He said walking them both outside and towards his car.

Lucy walked beside Luka looking at him funny as they went.

Luka didn't really look at her until they got outside beside his car and looked at them. "Go I will handle the police."

Lucy reached out to grab him when she was suddenly pulled back against her father. "Daddy?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Get in." He said simply.

Lucy got into the car beside her father.

Lucifer drove off towards Lux.

Luka remained behind to speak to the police about what had happened there.

Lucy sat quietly in the car as they made it back to Lux before she spoke softly to her dad. "Is he going to be okay?"

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Who?"

"Luka?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "So you do care about him?"

Lucy blinked before she shook her head and looked out the window. "No not at all dad."

Lucifer laughed softly. "You are." He said simply. "He loves you even when you push him away every single day."

"My powers effect him, dad, just like yours effect everyone other than mom." She said softly.

"My powers never worked on your mom. She affected me the moment she fell in love with me. And expect the times when I got shot I was happy for it. Or we would never have you in our lives or your siblings either for that matter." He said simply as he pulled into his spot outside of Lux. "You love him and he loves you, princess. Come on, your mother is waiting to see you." He said simply as he looked at his daughter.

Lucy walked around the car and walked inside as her father followed along behind her.

Three hours later Luka laid in bed shirtless with an arm behind his head and a hand placed on his stomach. He turned his head slightly and looked at the picture on his bedside. "Princess Lucy." His eyes started to drift off to sleep when something landed on his lap. "Off Daja." He muttered softly under his breath.

"Really do I feel like your dog on your lap Luka? Really how rude of you." Came the voice of the person sitting on Luka's lap.

Luka's eyes shot open then as he stared at the woman of his wet dreams sitting on his lap. "Lucy?"

Lucy looked down at him and smirked. "Hello, sailor."

"I'm dreaming I must be?" Luka muttered softly.

Lucy leaned down and kissed him on his lips deeply before she wiggled on his lap slightly. She pulled back and whispered softly. "Do I affect you?"

Luka blinked as he looked up at her with a glazed look across his face. "Huh? You always affect me, princess."

Lucy sighed softly. "I know I affect that part of you silly." She said grinding her hips into his. "I wasn't talking about with that part of your body."

Luka sat up and smiled softly at him. "If your talking about your powers they don't affect me they never have." He pulled her against him to lay on his chest. "And if you keep on grinding your hips on mine I am going to have my way with you here and now on my bed is that clear?" He asked before he patted her on her behind.

Lucy nuzzled against him. "I wouldn't mind."

Luka chuckled softly. "Your dad would and you just finally admitted to your self you love me."

"So?" Lucy muttered softly before she sat up and ran her nails along his bare chest slowly. "I want to play."

Luka growled softly at her. "Tease."

Lucy giggled softly as she unbuttons her shirt slowly. "Your point being?"

"If you keep up with this game. I will take you and I will never let you go. Your mine for the rest of our lives is that clear?" Luka said sternly.

Lucy removed her shirt to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "Luka?"

Luka blinked as he sat there staring at her breasts. "Huh?"

"My eyes are up here." She giggled as she tilted his head upwards then.

Luka blinked slightly as he finally looked up into her eyes and away from her breasts. "Sorry your so lovely." He said as he leaned out and cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed them slightly.

Lucy smirked as she watched him. "Just wait until I am naked."

Luka sat up fully and pulled her down so they could kiss deeply on the lips. "Mine."

Lucy giggled when he rolled her under him. "We shall see."

"Challenge accepted!" Luka muttered under his breath before he started to strip them of there clothes.

Elsewhere Chloe stood drinking a cup of coffee and watches as Venus rises into the sky. "Lovely." She muttered to herself as she stood there in her nightie.

"Yes, you are."

"My husband will be out here any moment you should go." She said simply without turning towards the voice.

The owner of the voice walked up behind Chloe and patted her behind. "I'm counting on it."

Chloe turned and acted like she was going to slap the person across the face. But in the end, she patted him on his cheek. "Lucifer really?"

Lucifer chuckled softly before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. "Come back to bed she's safe."

"She slipped out earlier."

"Most likely to comfort Luka or confront him. Either way, we know where our little princess is. But the king misses his queen now that their princess is safe." Lucifer muttered softly to himself.

Chloe shook her head slightly and kissed him softly on his lips. She turned and finished her coffee. She placed the cup down and smiled to herself. "I feel your Venus is rising." She said with a smirk.

"For you it always is."

Chloe reached out and took his hand in her's and dragged her behind him as they made their way to bed. "We both know this is where this was going to end for us."

Lucifer chuckled as he pulled his wife back against him and then picked her up into his arms and carried her to bed. "True and you love it when I drag you to bed. And strip you bare before I either tie you to the bed. Or get right to have my wicked way with you. Though sometimes we don't even make it to our bed." He said with a chuckle.

Chloe leaned against him before she put a hand over his mouth. "Shh."

Lucifer kissed the center of her hand before he licked it.

"Eww." Chloe wiped her hand off on his shirt. "Pervert."

Lucifer walked them into there bedroom and grinned at her wickedly before he tossed her onto the bed.

"EEK!" Chloe said before she landed on the bed. "LUCIFER!"

"What? I was just putting you on the bed." He chuckled as he stood there watching her for a moment before he removed his clothes slowly.

Chloe sat there watching as every inch of him came to her viewing pleasure.

"Enjoying the view?" Lucifer asked when he was finally naked before her.

"Yes very much so." She opened his arms to him.

Lucifer came down onto his wife and quickly removed her nightgown before his mouth slammed down onto hers giving her a deep kiss.

In two location's moans, groans, and screams filled the air for hours on end. Before it, all went quiet. Then the only sounds that could be heard were there panting as they caught there breath.

Chloe turned her head and smiled at him. "I love you Lucifer." She said softly before she yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

Lucifer smiled softly before he kissed her temple. "Good cause I love you too Chloe Morningstar." He snuggled up against her as he watched her sleep for a bit. Before he too fell asleep.

Lucy nuzzled up against Luka as she tried to fight sleep.

Luka wrapped a blanket around them and muttered softly. "Go to sleep we can start round three or four later." He chuckled softly as he started to drift off to sleep.

"If you can get your self up for three or four more rounds." She smirked softly as she fell asleep in his arms.

Luka opened his eyes to look down at her sharply. He sighed when he found her sound asleep. "Cranky woman I will punish you good for that later." He muttered before he fell asleep with her on his chest.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I would rather be writing than working. Sadly fan fiction doesn't pay the bills.


End file.
